Sabor a café
by Thea Sinensis
Summary: '-Tienes razón. No es por el café, sinó por el sexy camarero que me lo sirve.' Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Disfrutad y luego a votar. OS. OTP
**Disclaimer:** Alabada sea Stephenie Meyer por deleitarnos con semejantes personajes para alegrarnos algunos que otros dias. La trama es una paja-mental mía. ***** Posible ataque de diabetes. *****

 **Avíso:** Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario _**"Mi Pareja Perfecta"**_ del foro _**"Sol de Medianoche** **''** _

(¡Feliz aniversario!)

* * *

 **Rate:** T

 **Género:** Romance

 **Núm. palabras:** 2003 (según doc. fanfiction)

 **Ahora sí, ¡A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **-¡Buenos dias, Edward!**

 _¡Mierda!_

El sobresalto hace que derrame algo de leche fuera de la taza de café. Cuento hasta tres antes de volverme. Sé a quién me voy a encontrar. Afrodita. La mujer más...

 _''Eddie, céntrate.''_

 _''No me llames Eddie, sabes que lo odio.''_

 _''¡Chssst! Cállate y date la vuelta.''_

Limpio el desastre con un paño seco y me giro hacia el mostrador. Si, alli está. 1'69 de altura; cabello castaño, largo y ligeramente ondulado; ojos color chocolate rodeados de espesas pestañas; piel pálida con mejillas sonrojadas y labios...¡Dios, de los labios ni hablemos!

 **-¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo vas? Hace dias que no vienes.** \- Maldición, parezco un desesperado.

 **-Ay, Edward. Tampoco exageres, si sólo falté ayer. Alice me sacó de la cama a las 6 de la mañana para correr. ¡A las 6 de la mañana! ¿Te lo puedes creer?** \- Su cara de horror e indignación fingida me hace soltar una risita.

 **-Es Alice.** -No hace falta intentar comprender a la mejor amiga de Bella. Duende de metro y medio con la personalidad de un terremoto, ojos verdes y cabello negro peinado por un tornado.

 **-Cierto.** \- Sonrie de manera que los hoyuellos de sus mejillas se acentúan. **-Asi que...por lo visto me has hechado de menos, ¿no?** -Arquéa una ceja mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, y apoya la cadera en el mostrador.

Esa postura suya siempre me pone nervioso. Su rostro tan cerca al mio y su olor envolviendome, me tiene loco.

 **-Bella, eres la única clienta que me deja propina. Es comprensible que te heche de menos, ¿no?** \- Imito su postura, pero definitivamente ella lo hace más sexy.

Bella resopla y se pone a buscar en su bolso. No puedo evitar reirme por eso.

 **-Eres un tonto. No sé por qué me molesto en venir aqui por mi dosis de cafeína diaria.** -El tono de Bella deja claro que está bromeando.

 **-Será por el sexy camarero de la barra...No sé.** \- Decido picarla un poco más mientras me giro hacia la maquina de café. **-¿Lo mismo de siempre, Bells?**

Al no obtener respuesta, me doy media vuelta. Está perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente el mostrador y las mejillas más rojas que antes. ¿Qué le pasará?

 **-Bella.** \- La llamo suavemente.

 **-¿Eh?** \- se pasa una mano por la frente, nerviosa.

 **-Que si te sirvo lo mismo de siempre.** \- Me aprendí su pedido el primer dia que la ví, hace 5 meses. Cappuccino XL con leche de soja y azúcar moreno.

 **-¡Ah!Eh...no. Hazme un Frappé de Moka extra grande. Hoy me quedaré un largo rato, espero que no te moleste. Tengo que estudiar.** -Me mira fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 **-Claro que no Bella. No hay problema. ¿Por qué no te sientas allí delante, al lado del ventanal? Estarás más cómoda.** -Le señalo la mesa para 4 personas a mi derecha. Asi la puedo ver.

 **-Está bien. Gracias.** -Me sonríe de lado y se va hacia la mesa.

 **-No hay absolutamente ningun problema...-** Contesto por lo bajo viendola, hipnotizado, balancear sus caderas. ¡Que Dios me ayude!

Mientras le preparo la bebida, la veo acomodarse en el sillón al lado de la ventana. Los rayos de sol iluminan su melena, dandole un halo angelical. ¡Dios, como me gusta!

 **-Aquí tienes Bella.** \- Al lado del Frappé dejo un platito con galletitas de miel y sésamo. Sé que las ama y por eso las hago cada mañana.

 **-Edward, eres un sol. Me cuidas demasiado.** -Toma mi mano y le da un ligero apretón. **-Gracias.**

 **-Está bien.** -Le suelto la mano con pesar y me alejo de ella algo acalorado.

Hoy hace exactamente 5 meses que la vi cruzar por primera vez la puerta de mi cafeteria. Fuera hacia un frio espantoso y sus mejillas y nariz estaban sonrojadas a más no poder. La chaqueta gruesa, los guantes, la bufanda y el gorro, todo de color blanco y crema, la hacian verse como una sexy muñequita de nieve. _''_ _¿Eso existe, Eddie?'' ''¡Ahora si!''_

Me quedé mirandola a los ojos, embobado, por lo que me parecieron horas, cuando en realidad fueron un par de segundos. Y cuando oí su voz, ya no hubo vuelta atras. Me habia enamorado.

 _''Bastante cursi, ¿no crees Eddie?''_

 _''¡Qué sabrás tu!''_

. **  
**

 **-¿Qué tal si haces una pequeña pausa, Bella? Llevas ya tres horas estudiando sin parar.** -Le digo mientras dejo una taza de té en frente suya. - **Disfrútala mientras descansas un rato. -** La animo.

 **-¡Acepto! -** me sonríe pícara arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas. **-Sólo si tu me acompañas. -** Miro indeciso a mi alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué decir. **-Tranquilo, Edward. Si no quieres, no pasa nada. -** Me lanza una media sonrisa no muy convencida y vuelve su vista a los libros.

La cafeteria está vacía a esta hora, a excepción de Bella y una ancianita. Me ancamino hacia ella para saber si se le ofrece algo más. Tras prepararme una taza de té caliente para mí, me acerco de nuevo a Bella.

 **-¿Sigue en pie ese chantaje?** -Bella levanta la mirada y me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Señala la silla delante de ella mientras cierra los libros y los amontona a un lado de la mesa.

 **-Asi qué...eres el dueño de esta cafetería, tienes un perro llamado Jake y un hermano mayor. ¿Algo más que yo pueda saber?** -Apoya su barbilla sobre sus manos juntas.

 **-También tengo una cuñada. Rosalie y Emmett se conocieron hace 3 años.** -Le doy un sorbo a mi té antes de continuar. **-Mis padres viven en un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí. Parece otro mundo, lleno de musgo verde y con un clima lluvioso en donde apenas sale el sol.**

 **-Eso me recuerda a Forks...**

 **-¿Lo** **conoces? -** Pregunto **.**

 **-Mi padre vive allí. Es el jefe de policía...**

 **-¿Charlie Swan es tu padre?** -La interrumpo atónito. Charlie vivía a solo dos calles de distáncia.

 **-Si. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenia 2 meses. Mi madre se fue a vivir a Pheonix y me llevó con ella. Solía pasar las vacaciones de verano en Forks. Hace 10 años dejé de ir y mi padre pasó a ser él quien viajaba a Arizona en verano.** -Sonríe por los recuerdos evocados.

 **-¡Vaya si el mundo es pequeño!** -Pienso un poco antes de atreverme a preguntarle. **-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?**

 **-Eso, sexy camarero, no se le pregunta nunca a una dama.** -Parpadea varias vece, burlándose de mi. - **Pero como me caes bien, te lo diré. Tengo 22. ¿Tu? No pareces mucho mayor...**

 **-Yo, ehh...¿25?** -estoy en shock por lo de ''sexy camarero''. ¿Cree que soy sexy o solo se burla de mis própias palabras?

 **-Uffff...Demasiado viejo.** -Rueda los ojos y suelta una carcajada. Se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior antes de mirarme. **-Y...¿tienes novia?**

 **-...No. Pero tengo los ojos puestos en alguien, fuera de mi alcance. ¿Qué hay de ti? -** Le pregunto interesado.

La sonrisa de Bella decae ligeramente.

 **-Hija única. Mi padre es Charlie, mi madre se llama Renée Dwyer y está casada con un jugador de baseball...**

 **-¿Debería sonarme su nombre? -** La interrumpo.

 **-No. Phil juega en las ligas menores. Suelen viajar mucho por el país. Soy estudiante de Literatura, aqui en la Universidad de Seattle.** -Le da un sorbo a su té.

 **-Y...¿tienes novio?** -Utilizo su misma pregunta.

 **-No. Tambien tenia los ojos puestos en alguien pero tal parece que no está interesado.** -Contesta mirando fijamente la teza en sus manos.

Estiro mi mano hacia su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos. Mi pulgar acaricia ligeramente su mejilla ruborizada.

 **-No entiendo por qué. Eres una mujer preciosa e inteligente. Cualquier hombre estaría en el cielo mismo si tan solo recibiera una mirada tuya. Creo que deberías olvidarte de él. Evidentemente es un idiota.** -Le hablo sinceramente, acariciandole la mejilla.

Siento como poco a poco la rabia se apodera de mi. Hace meses que estoy enamorado de este ángel y jamás me he atrevido a hablarle de mis sentimientos. Y ahora resulta que ella esta enamorada de alguien que no la merece. ¿Como puede ser tan ciego y no ver la maravillosa mujer que es Bella. Juro que si lo tuviera de frente le daría un par de puñetazos.

Perdido en mis pensamientos asesinos como estaba, casi no escucho la pregunta de Bella.

 **-¿Lo eres, Edward?**

 **-¿Si soy, qué?** -Sacudo mi cabeza intentando aclarar mis ideas.

 **-Un idiota.** -Se queda inmovil, sus ojos chocolates clavados en los míos, me desconciertan.

 **-¿Qué estás...** -no me deja terminar.

 **-Estoy diciendo que me gustas. No sólo eso. Estoy confesándote que te quiero. ¿Por qué crees que vengo cada mañana hasta aquí por un simple café? Tienes razón. No es por el café, es por el sexy camarero que me lo sirve. Vivo a 15 minutos a pie de aquí. Cada mañana paso por delante de cinco cafeterias y un Starbucks para venir a ver al maldito camarero que me volvió loca hace cinco meses, cuando crucé esa puerta por primera vez.** -La pasión con la cual pronuncia todas y cada una de las palabras indican su veracidad. Estoy alucinando.

 **-Bella, esto...No puedes estar hablando en seri...-** El ligero golpe de mano sobre la mesa me toma desprevenido.

 **-Estas en todo tu derecho de rechazarme, Edward. Entiendo que esto te parecerá extraño y precipitado pero lo que no te permito es que decidas lo que yo pueda sentir o no. Eso es solo y exclusivamente asunto mí...-** Las palabras mueren en su boca cuando estiro mi brazo por encima de la mesa y la agarro por la nuca, estrellando nuestros labios en un beso, hace tiempo deseado por mí.

Bella poco a poco reacciona al beso, rodeando mi cuello con su mano y enterrándola en el pelo de mi nuca. Suelta un ligero gemido que envía corrientes a una parte especifica de mi cuerpo. Sus labios son suaves y saben a vainilla a causa del té. Nos separamos al cabo de unos de unos segundos por falta de aire pero nuestras frentes permanecen unidas. Bella tiene los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas parecen mucho más largas y espesas de cerca. Su respiración entrecortada y su cálido aliento acarician mi rostro. Su olor es simplemente enloquecedor.

 **-No creo ser un idiota, Bella. Dado que tu eres la mujer en la que tengo puestos mis ojos...-** Le doy un ligero beso en los lábios antes de volver a sentarme y coger sus manos en las mias.

Bella me sonríe feliz, con los ojos brillando y sonrojada a más no poder.

 **-Pues que sepas que yo tampoco estoy fuera de tu alcance. Es más, ¿por qué debería de estarlo? -** Ensancha aun más su sonrisa y entrelaza nustros dedos.

Me sonrojo ligeramente y miro nuestras manos entrelazadas antes de contestar.

 **-Jamás creí que estuvieras libre. Desde el primer momento pensé que habia alguien es tu vida, cuidándote, amándote...Alguien.** \- Me encojo de hombros.

 **-Ahora que lo dices...** -contesta pensativa. **-Si hay alguien. Y creo que deberías tener cuidado con él. Seth es muy posesivo en cuanto a mí.**

- **Bella, no... no juegues conmigo. -** Mi cuerpo se tensa y la sonrisa en mi cara se esfúma.

 **-Seth te va a dar guerra, Edward. No lo dudes. -** Su seriedad empieza a derrumbarse dejando ver alguna sonrisita. Me relajo un poco.

 **-¿Quién es Seth, exactamente, Bella?** -Sea quien sea, lucharé por ella. De eso estoy seguro.

 **-El espía de papá. Una mezcla de chihuahua y pequinés de año y medio.** -estalla en carcajadas que acaban por sacarle una lagrima al ver mi rostro de alivio.

 **-Esta me la pagas, preciosa.**

Tiro de su mano para levantarla del sillón y sentarla en mi regazo. Envuelvo mis brazos en torno a su cintura, la aprieto contra mi y escondo mi cara en su cuello y aspiro con fuerza. ¡Dios, como me pone su aroma!

 **-Ahora, señorita Swan, la pregunta más obvia. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** -Dejo tres suaves besos en su cuello y ella se encoje de la risa debido a las cosquillas.

Agarra mi rostro con sus manos, besa mi nariz y sonríe malvadamente.

 **-Preguntémosle a Charlie.**

 _''Suerte con eso, campeón''  
_

* * *

 **C'est fini!**

Tiradme cualquier cosa, menos tomate, que eso de la ropa blanca no se quita ni con cloro. :)

Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
